Night
by KTnicole
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever so if you have any suggestions that would be helpful.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**ELANA'S** **POV: **Matt is sitting across from me and Caroline at the Grill. We are celebrating getting through our first day of high school. Caroline decided to take us out for surviving in the "big bad world".

"Elana don't look now but there is a tall blond guy checking you out."

I turned and pretended to be looking at Caroline so that I could peek at the guy. We accidentally made eye contact making me blush and quickly turn away.

"Oh that's Stefan, he's in my first period."

"You could have said that earlier Matt; now stop staring you're making it obvious."

"Whatever Caroline. He obviously isn't shy if he is just gonna stand there and stare at Elana like that."

Matt's comment made me blush again. Ugh, that's twice in the last ten minutes. What's wrong with me, I never blush. By the time our food arrived all I could think about was Stefan. Guys never interested me, but for some reason Stefan is extremely intriguing.

"Hello… Elana?...ELANA!"

"Ugh, what Caroline?"

"I asked if we were still going to the beach this weekend."

"Oh… yeah I'm still up for it."

"Well I have to go back to work; see you guys later", Matt said.

As Caroline and I were leaving I could feel Stefan's eyes burning into my back. I should be used to this by now. Guys stare at me all the time. This time is different though. I know this is crazy but I can feel the passion in his stare. But I must be imagining things right? I mean we haven't met yet. Hopefully we will meet soon. I think I'll have Matt introduce us.

**STEFAN'S POV:** When I walked into the Grill the last thing I expected to see was Katherine. I couldn't help but stare. There were so many questions running through my mind. Where has she been? I know she's been running from Klaus, but why return now? Is Klaus dead? She turned to talk to her friend when we made eye contact. At first glance she looks just like Katherine, but if you look a little deeper you can see that she is different. That isn't Katherine. So if that isn't Katherine who is it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**ELANA'S POV**: "Aunt Jenna I'm going to take a walk I'll be back by noon."

"Okay sweetie just be careful."

"Always." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and made my way outside. It's only seven in the morning so you can see the dew on the grass and you can hear the birds chirping. It has been a month since I went to see my parents; I guess it's time for another visit.

**DAMON'S POV**: Why is she going to the cemetery? She doesn't have any family or friends buried there. Maybe she's going to see one of the families she killed because she feels remorse or sorrow. Ha…who am I kidding, Katherine is a cold hearted killer. She has been walking at least a mile from the front gates. I thought her quest was never ending until she stopped at two tombstones. The two tombstones were beautiful but not too intricate at the same time. 'The Gilberts. Beloved, family, friend, and now guardian angels', was inscribed on the tombstones. At first she would just stare. Then she started talking to them. She just sat there talking to them and crying for hours. That doesn't seem like Katherine. She's not one to be sensitive or vulnerable. Maybe it's not Katherine. Maybe it's just someone who looks like her. Well, there's only one way to find out.

**ELANA'S POV**: I looked up at the sound of footsteps. Who could it be; no one ever comes back this far. After a few long moments my eyes laid upon a tall, handsome man with dark brown hair. I quickly wiped away my tears at the sight of him. I didn't want him knowing I had been crying. We stood there staring at each other in silence. Surprisingly it wasn't an awkward silence. A couple minutes later he ended our peaceful silence by saying," who were they?" The question took me by surprise.

"Um…they were my parents", I said with a sniffle.

"Hey look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no, it's okay it's just that I really miss them you know."

"Oh by the way I'm Damon."

"Hey Damon, I'm Elana."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I have been really busy lately and since this is my first fanfic it has been pretty difficult to write. If you have any suggestions please comment. I would love to hear any suggestions you have and I will probably end up using them. Please review! This is new to me so any criticism will help. Since feel bad for making you wait so long I will add two chapters today for you guys.**

Chapter Three

**MATT'S POV**: How long does it take for a girl to get ready? I mean it's just school; it's not like we're gonna walk on the red carpet. I've been waiting for Elana for at least twenty minutes. We have walked to school together ever since we became friends in the third grade. I found her crying all alone in a corner. Apparently some kids were picking on her since she was the new kid. I sat with her, telling her it was going to be okay. I walked her home that day and we have been best friends ever since.

**ELANA'S POV**: Matt has been waiting for me for twenty minutes now. I wonder how much longer he will wait before he yells for me to hurry up. Ugh I should probably go now before Matt has a kitten.

"Elana! Come on!"

"I'm coming Matt! Give me a minute."

I walked down the stairs careful not to trip. You see I can be very clumsy at times.

"Why does it take you so long to get ready Elana?"

"Hey I don't want to hear any complaints, we feed you every morning."

"Fine. Come on we're gonna be late."

**DAMON'S POV**: Who is that boy walking Elana to school? Wait. Why do I care so much? I know she looks like Katherine but that doesn't mean she is like her. I know I shouldn't be following her but for some reason I just can't help it. The fact that she looks likes Katherine makes me want to get to know her. How is it possible that she can look exactly like Katherine but act completely different?

**STEFAN'S POV**: Last night I decided I would talk to her. I would find out why Katherine was back. Why she was pretending to be a freshman. So here I am waiting for her to arrive so that I could talk to her. I stood here leaning against the large willow tree in front of the high school for what seemed like hours, waiting for her to show up. Finally she walked up to the school and started talking to her friends. She noticed that I was watching her so she walked over to me saying," Hi I'm Elana Gilbert".

"Stefan Salvatore."

"So do you need something", she asked with a confused expression.

"Um no, why?"

"I was just wondering why you were staring at me."

Crap she definitely noticed. "Oh, yeah sorry about that. You just look like someone I used to know."

"Okay that's fine I was just wondering."

"Sorry I didn't mean to freak you out or anything."

"No, it's cool. Um… I'm gonna go now, but it was nice to meet Stefan."

"You too Elana." And with that she smiled and returned to her group of friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

**ELANA'S POV**: "Aunt Jenna I'm going to take a walk I'll be back by noon."

"Okay sweetie just be careful."

"Always." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and made my way outside. It's only seven in the morning so you can see the dew on the grass and you can hear the birds chirping. It has been a month since I went to see my parents; I guess it's time for another visit.

**DAMON'S POV**: Why is she going to the cemetery? She doesn't have any family or friends buried there. Maybe she's going to see one of the families she killed because she feels remorse or sorrow. Ha…who am I kidding, Katherine is a cold hearted killer. She has been walking at least a mile from the front gates. I thought her quest was never ending until she stopped at two tombstones. The two tombstones were beautiful but not too intricate at the same time. 'The Gilberts. Beloved, family, friend, and now guardian angels', was inscribed on the tombstones. At first she would just stare. Then she started talking to them. She just sat there talking to them and crying for hours. That doesn't seem like Katherine. She's not one to be sensitive or vulnerable. Maybe it's not Katherine. Maybe it's just someone who looks like her. Well, there's only one way to find out.

**ELANA'S POV**: I looked up at the sound of footsteps. Who could it be; no one ever comes back this far. After a few long moments my eyes laid upon a tall, handsome man with dark brown hair. I quickly wiped away my tears at the sight of him. I didn't want him knowing I had been crying. We stood there staring at each other in silence. Surprisingly it wasn't an awkward silence. A couple minutes later he ended our peaceful silence by saying," who were they?" The question took me by surprise.

"Um…they were my parents", I said with a sniffle.

"Hey look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no, it's okay it's just that I really miss them you know."

"Oh by the way I'm Damon."

"Hey Damon, I'm Elana."


End file.
